Brutal Chambers
Broughton Chambers (born February 27, 1984), better known by his ring name Brutal Chambers is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) as a star in the organization's Juniors division. He was the organization's first World Junior Heavyweight Champion. He is also a former competitor in Mixed Martial Arts. Career Early Life Born February 27, 1984 in Brooklyn, NY, Chambers had a rough childhood. Growing up in a poor, crime ridden neighborhood and attending public school was difficult for Chambers as he was short and small for his age throughout his young life. He was raised by his mother Louise as his father left his family at an early age. Chambers has no siblings but was close with several cousins who lived in the same neighborhood. At the age of 10 he was taken in by his aunt Vivian as his mother had become hospitalized with a brain tumor. Chambers was often the target of bullies who would often abuse him and take whatever money, possessions, and even sometimes clothes that he had. At the age of 12 his mother passed away. That same week he was again the target of bullying, this time by a 19 year old named Joe Tripoli. Tripoli struck Chambers several times before Chambers fought back, using a chunk of brick from the street. Chambers fractured Tripoli's skull, his collarbones, an arm, and several ribs before being restrained by police. He was sentenced to 60 days in a juvenile detention center. Upon his release and as part of his community service Chambers became involved with a community organization ran by family friend Devon Little. Little was a former boxer who mentored Chambers and began training him at the community boxing center. Chambers excelled at boxing and began to develop strong athletic abilities. It is Little who Chambers credits with giving him the nickname "Brutal" during boxing training. He would go on to learn wrestling at this same gym from a Russian immigrant named Logglobo Vlandignorf. Chambers would continue to train at this gymnasium throughout high school. He earned passing grades in high school and competed in track & field and wrestling. MMA Career (2002-2007) Having received training in boxing and wrestling Chambers showed a strong interest in Mixed Martial Arts. Little was able to use his connections through his community outreach to get Chambers Jiu-Jitsu/MMA training at the Northside Jiu-Jitsu Academy from Michael Terry. He received his black belt from Terry on December 15, 2006. Terry was able to book Chambers in his first professional MMA fight in a locally promoted event on August 10, 2002 when Chambers was only 18 years-old. Chambers fought Wandy Ortiz. Chambers won the fight by first round knockout when he kickblocked an attempted kick from Ortiz, knocking Ortiz's own knee into his jaw and knocking him out. Chambers would fight on several locally promoted cards over the next two years. On February 21, 2004 Chambers entered and won the NorthEastern Combat Alliance Tournament in the welterweight division in Manhattan. In the finals Chambers defeated current Extreme World Cagefighting competitor Jacques Miquelon by strikes (TKO). At the time Miquelon was a highly regarded kickboxing prodigy who was being groomed for a move to a national platform. Chambers' victory garnered a lot of attention and Chambers was soon contacted by the organization DAMAGE and signed to a multifight contract. Over the next three years Chambers would fight eight fights at DAMAGE events and was never knocked out or forced to submit in any of the eight fights. He won the Welterweight Championship on July 8, 2006 from Shawn Kamo by second round submission (triangle choke). What would be his only title defense came on November 18, 2006 against Selgo Kutz, which Chambers won by armbar submission. Chambers was scheduled to defend his title on March 3, 2007 however on January 19 his aunt Vivian along with her daughter (Chambers' cousin) Alicia were killed in a motor vehicle accident. Chambers requested that the fight be postponed. While DAMAGE was weighing a decision on postponement, on February 3 Chambers' teacher Michael Terry passed away due to complications from pneumonia. DAMAGE agreed to postpone Chambers' fight. On March 16 Chambers announced his retirement from MMA, citing a desire to be with his family and a desire to not fight without his teacher. He returned to Brooklyn to help raise his youngest cousin Michelle, who was 15. Overall Chambers' professional MMA record is 13-3-2. Retirement and Empire State Wrestling (2007-2009) Upon returning to New York City Chambers became involved in the running of his old school the Northside Jiu-Jitsu Academy. The school is still in operation to this day and maintains close ties to several community organizations. In late 2007 Andre Marks was a student at the Academy when he convinced Chambers that he could be a successful professional wrestler in Empire State Wrestling (ESW), where Marks worked under the name "Biohazard." Chambers agreed to meet with Marks' trainer B.J. Storski. Storski was able to convince Chambers to train with him and perform at shows in New York City. Chambers made his professional wrestling debut on June 27, 2008 at an ESW event on Long Island. In his short time there Chambers displayed a tremendous amount of in ring ability. In his final appearance for the company Chambers lost in his one and only title shot for the ESW Championship against Tony Hammer. Professional Grappling Association (2009-present) Chambers participated in the first PGA show on The Golf Channel on February 18, 2009 as part of the World Talent Initiative. Storski had been asked by B. Armstrong Ruby, a former business partner, if he had any talent in ESW that was ready for the national platform. Storski invited Ruby to an ESW show in Queens in January of 2009. Ruby immediately identified Chambers as a standout talent and signed him to a contract for the new PGA. Chambers said in an interview that with his cousin Michelle graduating and attending college in the fall he felt the time was right to further pursue his wrestling career. Chambers won his debut match against George Washington Qatar with a Brute Force (half nelson suplex). Chambers then qualified for the PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship tournament at Crowning a Champion's Waist '09. He defeated Brian Genius and Snake Eyes in the tournament before losing to eventual champion Ben Crane in the semifinals. Chambers then began a feud with All Asia Pro Wrestling (AAPW) star Raijin Narukami. AAPW and PGA had entered into a working agreement to allow AAPW wrestlers to make appearances in PGA. Narukami was the reigning World Junior Heavyweight Champion, a belt that was created between 64 wrestling organizations for a massive tournament that Narukami won. On April 1, 2009 Chambers and Narukami had their first in ring confrontation in Narukami's first appearance in PGA. In what was supposed to be a contract signing Narukami refused to sign the contract for the match with Chambers saying that he wanted a more proven opponent. Reports indicated that this was partially based in Narukami's real life response to being asked to face Chambers, however these reports have not been confirmed. The title match was eventually set and Narukami and Chambers would face each other on May 5, 2009 at Throwing Hands '09. During the buildup to this match Chambers began using the catchphrase "I need gold," a line used in Chambers' entrance theme "Gold" by GZA. The match was won by Chambers after Narukami submitted to Chambers' kata hajime. The title win was celebrated as a major achievement for Chambers, defeating the world renown champion Narukami who had held the title for over a year and half. It was also a significant moment for PGA as it established their stars as being on par with those of a rival organization and brought a significant title into the organization. The seeds for Chambers' next feud were laid that night at Throwing Hands as a backstage postmatch interview with Pru was interrupted by Brian Genius. It was revealed that Genius was going on a date with Pru. This seemed to upset Chambers who had previously had a good-natured friendship with Pru and Chambers had been very protective of her earlier during Chambers' feud with Narukami. The feud may have been partially based on real backstage events. Genius and Pru soon began dating in real life and unconfirmed reports suggested that Chambers may have had issues or even voiced his displeasure. Regardless the feud revolved around Genius and Pru's relationship with Genius gloating and coaxing Chambers by taunting him. Genius was shown to probably be using Pru to further his own career and play mind games with Chambers, giving him a better chance at winning the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Chambers restrained from violence against Genius in Pru's presence for a majority of this feud. These tensions resulted in an in ring confrontation on June 17, 2009 on an episode of Primetime Wednesday. Genius and Pru were in the ring and Genius was taunting Chambers. Chambers came to the ring to confront him but he persisted in pestering Chambers. Chambers again restrained from violence in front of Pru until he turned to leave the ring as Genius was making a face at him. Chambers spun and threw a blind punch at Genius however Pru threw herself in front of the punch, immediately being knocked out. Genius used this incident to further needle Chambers, reminding him of the damage he had done at every opportunity. The feud led to a title match between Chambers and Genius on July 3, 2009 at The Grandest Stage of The Mall. Genius was able to win the match after Pru was knocked from the apron to the floor. Chambers was distracted by this and released Genius from a kata hajime hold. Genius pounced and hit his Expert Dreamcrusher before locking in an Expert Dreamtwister. Chambers passed out with seconds remaining before the time limit. Following the loss Chambers announced that he would not immediately pursue a rematch, saying he needed to refocus before the return bout. His next feud would be against Lester Balaam Jackson. On an episode of Primetime Wednesday Chambers ran in to confront Jackson when situations resulted in him being in the ring with intent to harm Pru. Chambers and Jackson exchanged blows and the feud was set. Chambers begged B. Armstrong Ruby to make an official match between him and Jackson however Ruby refused, giving reasons of wanting to protect his wrestlers and the expected excessive violence. Chambers expected to face Jackson on August 14, 2009 at Remain Alive '09 however Ruby instead chose the puppet Bunraku as Chambers' opponent. Chambers easily defeated the weakened Bunraku who had competed already earlier in the night. Chambers and Jackson would not face each other until October 7, 2009 at Cargado Completamente. The match was a Mexican Death Match, the rules of which are that the match does not end unless one wrestler is incapable of answering a standing ten count following a pinfall or submission. The match was a violent, bloody affair that culminated in Jackson brandishing his knife and slicing Chambers in the chest before Chambers drove the knife deep into Jackson's leg. Chambers then locked in a dragon sleeper hold and held it until Jackson lost consciousness. Chambers then passed out himself due to exhaustion and pain from a leg injury suffered during the match. The match was ruled a no contest. This match was the Wrestling Contemplator Newsletter (WCN) 2009 Match of the Year. Chambers was not seen on PGA television for several weeks while he recovered from the match with Jackson. He returned on the Halloween edition of Primetime Wednesday on October 28, 2009. He appeared on crutches but came to the ring to accept King Falcon's challenge to a match for the World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, even though Falcon's opponent had been announced by acting GM Gregory Michael Funman as being Slyclops IX. The end result would be a four-way match for the title between Falcon, Chambers, Slyclops, and Brandon O'Brien to take place at Final Four. Final Four would take place on December 3, 2009. The match represented Chambers' first World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship match despite Chambers' appearance in the tournament for the belt at CACW '09. King Falcon would with the match using a Falcon Special on Brandon O'Brien while Chambers had O'Brien locked in a kata hajime. On December 23, 2009 the Wrestling Contemplator Newsletter awards for 2009 were announced and Brutal Chambers was named Wrestler of the Year. On the following edition of Primetime Wednesday Brandon O'Brien jokingly dressed as Chambers accepted the award. O'Brien had previously injured Chambers with a spinning backfist to Chambers' injured leg. The two would feud and become involved in many altercations until it was announced that they would meet in a knockout match at Crossfire. Crossfire took place on January 27, 2010. The opening bout saw Brian Genius successfully defend his World Junior Heavyweight Championship against Zane "Zubaz" Vance. After the match Chambers came to the ring to openly confront Genius and Pru for the first time since The Grandest Stage of the Mall. Chambers told Genius that he intended to finally seek his rematch. The confrontation was cut short by Brandon O'Brien who attacked Chambers from behind with a baseball bat. Their match was started then and it became a horrifically violent match that saw Chambers take a full swing with a baseball bat to the back of O'Brien's head and O'Brien backdropdriver Chambers into the edge of the announce table. O'Brien would win the match when both men exchanged blows in the ring and collapsed but O'Brien answered the standing ten count. Chambers is currently feuding with Brian Genius with a match expected to take place at Crowning a Champion's Waist '10. Chambers recently called Pru a "bitch" so we're waiting to see how that goes. Shit got real. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Brute Force'' (Half-nelson suplex) **Kata-Ha-Jime (Half-nelson choke) *'Signature Moves' **Flying heel hook **Knockout combo (left uppercut, overhand right, clinching knee to the jaw combo) **Northern Lights suplex **Triangle choke (multiple variants) **Multiple punch/kick/headbutt/knee/elbow/whatever part of the body he wants to hurt someone with combinations *'Music' **GZA - Gold Category:World Junior Heavyweight Champions